AU- Ouran High School Host Club
by year-of-the-panda
Summary: Sakura is a 1st year student at Ouran Academy. Her brother is in the Host Club, but tells her very little, leaving out that they court girls and are total weirdos. Stumbling upon the Host Club, she soon finds an opening she just might take. (Thanks for stopping to read the summary, if you read this I hope you enjoy what you read! Have a nice day ) (T for languge)
1. Chapter 1

I don't know what a Host Club is, but my older brother is in it and says it is super fun.

"Sakura!" I heard my brother shout from outside my room. "Have you seen my tie?"

That is my older brother, Shinobu Mitsuo; he is a 2nd year student at Ouran Academy. He has spikey black hair and our father's blue eyes. He stands about 6"11 and has a large frame from playing in sports till high school and he is 17 years old, but the way.

"On the press," I called back to him.

Who am I? I'm Shinobu Sakura, 1st year student of Ouran academy and the younger sister of Mitsuo and I am 16 years of age. My hair is goldish-red and reaches to my lower back, and I have the blue eyes of my mother. I've heard people say that I'm pretty and beautiful and all that stuff, but I don't really see it. I'm about 5"3 and I slender, that's the nicest way to put it.

"Mkay!" he called, as I heard him stomp over to the clothes press. I turned to look at myself in the mirror.

'Damn these uniforms,' I thought as I looked at the ugly duck-yellow dress I was being forced to wear. The dress had those weird poufy shoulders and an annoyingly giant skirt. I have been saving all my money since I was little for anything important, but now I really wish I didn't have to spend it on buying me and my brother these evil uniforms.

Tying the last ribbon, I smoothed the fabric then walk out of my room. There stood my brother as he fumbled around with his tie.

"Mitsuo, you're gonna ruin it," I scolded him as I walked over and tied his tie.

"Thanks sis," he said with one of his lady winning grins, I still don't get what people see in him.

We walked downstairs to see out father down in the kitchen, scurrying around to finish out bentos.

"Baba," I giggled and he finally noticed us.

That's my dad, Shinobu Nobuo. For some strange reason I call him 'Baba' instead of papa or father, so there's that explanation. My dad is a tall man with short brown hair and blue eyes. He's a doctor and work for some family called Ootori or something like that.

"Sakura, Mitsuo, you two look so cute!" he yelped as he handed me then my brother out lunches. "If only your mother could see you now."

There was a sad pause at the mention of mom, but I quickly wiped it off and grabbed a piece of toast and threw it at my brother.

"Don't starve to death," I laughed as his face showed his surprise as he got hit with some toast.

"Oi! Sakura, what was that for?" he yelped.

I just laughed and grabbed all of my school stuff. "Come on, I don't want to be late," I said and took a bite out of my toast.

My brother glanced at the clock and made a mad dash to grab his stuff and out the door he went. I sighed, he left his bento. Grabbing his lunch too, I ran out the door to catch up with him.

Damn, he was already walking with one of his friends. I guess I would have to walk to school alone today. And on my first day too!

After about a 15 minute walk, there I stood in-front of my new school. My brother glanced back and excused himself from his friends, and jogged over to me.

"Your face is priceless, Sakura," he chuckled as he put his hand on my shoulder. "Come on, I'll show you to class."

We walked through the halls, damn they were fancy, and up a few flights of stair. All along the way I could hear girls giggling and see them pointing at my brother, damn rich kids. Finally my brother stopped in-front of a class room door.

"Here we go," he said as he gestured at the door. "This is your homeroom, so remember how where this is, you'll come here every day," he said as he opened the door and pushed me in. "Good luck," I heard him whisper before Mitsuo closed the door behind me.

Inside there were about 20 girls and boys my age, wearing almost identical uniforms. What really caught my eye was two boys in the center of the class who were getting fawned over by all the was also a single boy who was also surrounded by girls.

The bell rung, indicating that class was to begin. Everyone walked back over to their assigned seat, I just snagged an empty one. The teacher stood up, and began the long lecture that they always had at the beginning of the year.

The teacher stopped for a moment, then looked around at the class.

"We have a new student," he announced, and everyone finally turned to look at me. "Please stand, Miss…."

"Shinobu," I said as I stood up. "Shinobu Sakura."

"Yes, Miss Shinobu, welcome. Everyone be nice, get to know her, and yeah."

Finally, the session went back to normal and I was finally free of all the attention. I moaned silently. I had forgotten to give Mitsuo his bento.

The day went on like that, me worrying about my brother and the lectures. The bell rang for lunch. I jumped up and shoved all my stuff into my bag. I walked out of the classroom, and started to speed walk to the dining hall.

I walked in and looked around a bit, before I realized that he would be in the Host Club right now.

I whispered quite a few curses under my breath, and began my search for the Host Club. It was pretty easy because all I had to do was follow the directions a girl gave me.

I walked up, and found myself in-front of an abandoned music room.

"Where am I? Music Room #3? I thought that I was going to the Host Club," I sighed thinking that this was some big prank. But I decided that it was at least worth a try to see if anyone was in there.

I grabbed the handle and opened the door, rose petals flew around me.

"Welcome," I heard some voices say.

When my eyes finally got accustomed to the light, what I say almost gave me a heart attack. In-front of me stood 8 guys, well 7 were standing and one was sitting in a giant chair.

"Welcome," the one in the chair said. "What kind of Host are you looking for? The wild type?" he pointed to a tall one in the back. "The mysterious type?" he pointed over to a guy with glasses that gleamed evilly. "The little devils?" he pointed over to the twins she that were in her class. "The loli-shota type?" he pointed over to a little kid holding a pink bunny. "The natural type?" he pointed over at the other guy she saw in her class. "The bad-boy type?" he pointed at… my brother! "Or me-"

"Mitsuo!" I interrupted the weirdo that was talking and held up his bento. "I think you forgot something."

"Wha-? Sakura? What are you doing here?" he asked me, clearly embarrassed.

"Ah, Mitsuo, who is this?" the twins asked at the same time.

"This is-" my brother began but was cut off with the guy with the glasses.

"-Mitsuo's little sister, Sakura, she is a 1st year student, 16 years old, and I believe in your class, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi," he said as his glassed flashed menacingly.

"Mito-chan!" I heard the little one call, "I never knew that you had a little sister, Takashi?"

The tall one, apparently known as Takashi, nodded his head. "Ah, Mitsukuni."

"Kaoru, Hikaru, how come you didn't tell us this?" the blonde asked.

"Sorry boss, we didn't think it mattered. She's a nobody," the two twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, shrugged innocently.

The conversation continued on like that for a while, then I noticed the other boy in my class was standing next to me.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi, I'm Haruhi," he held out his hand, "Sorry about everyone, they're all idiots."

"You don't say," I said, some purple lined coming down my face.

Haruhi looked me over. "Are you really his sister? You two look nothing alike."

"I know," I sighed, "my brother looks more like my dad, and I'm supposed to be the splitting image of my mom," I explained.

"Ah," was all he said, and we stood there for a moment in an awkward silence.

"Why are dressed like a guy?" I blurted out.

The whole room went dead silent, and I could feel everyone's eyes were pinpointed on me. Well everyone's eyes but Kyoya's. He smirked and wrote something down in his black book.

Under my profile Kyoya had written;

_Shinobu Sakura, the first official Hostess._


	2. Chapter 2

The heavy silence filled the room with an almost unbearable awkward level. Damn, why do I have to be so stupid? Everyone has their own reasons for everything and it's not my right to judge.

"I'm so sorry," I muttered and rushed out of the room, I could hear my brother call back at me, but I wouldn't stop. I just couldn't.

I ran to who knows where, this school is huge, but I did end up in a little outdoor courtyard. Sitting down on one of the many marble steps, I rested my chin on my knees.

The voice of my brother still rang out in my head. 'Sakura!' He was calling for me, I know, but now it seems like he was yelling.

"What a great way to start the school year," I hissed sarcastically to myself. It was almost funny, my brother courted women, and they actually LIKED him.

I laughed to myself and looked around. This school was actually quite beautiful once you got to look at it some more. There was a fountain, lush flowers, a clock tower- shit, it was almost time for class!

I jumped up and ran inside, which way was it again? Great, I was lost, too.

"Need some help?" I heard as an arm wrapped around my shoulder.  
"I think you're lost," another voice cooed as they wrapped they arm around my waist. I turned to look at the two twins, Kaoru and Hikaru, from the Host Club and my class.

Being rude was something I don't like to be, but I was such a bad mood and I just snapped.

"I'm fine, thanks you very much, but I don't want to be led around like a puppy-dog." They stared at me in shock, taking advantage over that, I shook off their hands and walked inside. Once they got out of view, I started to feel guilty, I mean they were only trying to be nice and I just took out all my anger on them.

But still, their faces were priceless.

The only problem was, I'm still lost.

I decided to just keep on walking, and hopefully find my way out. Left, left, right at the giant bay windows, and down the grand stair case to a large pair of doors. Since I had no other options, I decided to try them.

I pushed open the doors to see a giant empty ballroom, and although it was lifeless, I found it absolutely beautiful.

On the other side of the room, there was a staircase that split into two halfway up and went opposite directions up to a small platform. And there were giant marble pillars lining around the dance floor.

"Wow," I gasped wide eyed. It was gorgeous! "Why would there be a ballroom?" I mused.

"To dance in of course," the light voice of my brother's made me jump out of my skin.

"Damn, Mitsuo, you know not to do that to me," I breathed, relaxing my shoulders.

"Sorry," he laughed and he stepped fully into the room.

"Have you ever danced in here?" I asked him from where I stood shoulder to shoulder with him.

"Yeah," he said, "once we had a Host Club dance here, it was scary." He laughed and slung his arm across my shoulders. "You wouldn't have liked it much; it was too girly for your tastes."

"Oh really? Thanks for the warning," I smiled elbowing him in the side _really_ hard. "That's for scaring me."

"Ow, ow, yeah I get," he took his arm off my shoulder and rubbed his side. "So… how did you know that Haruhi was a girl?"

"How could I not?" I scoffed a bit. "I mean it's easy to tell if you just look at her." I glanced over at Mitsuo and he looked kinda worried. "What?" I asked him, and he looked over at me.

"Kyoya is gonna threaten you or something, to keep quiet or something," he shuttered. "That guy's a devil when it comes to that."

I just looked at him with a raised eyebrow that basically said "okay?" and he just shivered like it was snowing. "How did you even meet those creeps?" I asked him after a moment.

"Just like you, I found out that Haruhi wasn't really a guy," Mitsuo recalled. "And they all banded together to threaten me into being a host so I wouldn't tell anyone." I looked at him wide eyed.

'Yep,' I thought. 'Those people are defiantly insane.'

"Sorry for forgetting my bento," he said with an apologetic smile, and I just laughed.

"Yeah, it's okay," I said, trying to stuff my hands into pockets that didn't exist. "Dammit! This dress is a crime. No pockets, no pants, and absolutely no sense of style!" I cursed a few more times and Mitsuo was just cracking up beside me.

"Yeah," he said once he could talk evenly again. "I don't see how all the girls can stand wearing them, they look like ducks." I started to laugh a bit when someone cleared their throat from behind us.

We whipped around to see Haruhi standing there, looking rather uncomfortably.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt you two, but Sakura, I wanted to ask you to not tell anyone about me being a girl." He/she looked at me with a sort of beg in her brown eyes.

"There was no need to worry, I wouldn't tell anyone anyways, besides who's there for me to tell?" I smiled at her warmly and she smiled back.

"Thanks," she said, and was about to walk away when I stopped her.

"Do they always follow you?" I asked her and she just looked at me with confusion. "You all can come out now," I said loudly and the rest of the Host Club stepped through the doors.

Haruhi and my brother were surprised, but I was just pissed.

"You guys do know how rude it is to eavesdrop you know?" I asked them a tic mark appearing on my forehead.

"We're sorry," Honey-sempai said, in his cute Lolita way. And how could I stay mad at a face like that?

I sighed in defeat. "Whatever," I looked back at the two standing next to me. "Cool."

"My dear daughter Haruhi," Tamaki jumped forward and trapped Haruhi in a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay! I thought that evil witch would get you," he sobbed.

"I'm standing right here," I said, doing my best not to snap his neck.

"So, what are we gonna do with her?" My brother slung his arm around my shoulder, putting himself between me and the idiot I was planning to kill.

"Well," Haruhi said, getting free of the 'King'. "She doesn't have to do anything, right? She said she wouldn't tell."

"But what if she's lying," Kaoru offered.

"It would be stupid, but that's just like her," Hikaru stated and my brother had to hold me back again.

"We could include her in the club, just to keep an eye on her," my brother offered the lightest sentence he could think of I'm sure.

"What do you think, Takashi?" Honey asked his… bodyguard, friend, family member?

"Ah," Mori answered with his face void of all emotions.

"Mitsuo," the guy with glasses said. "I think we'll go with your choice. Miss Shinobu, welcome to the Host Club."

"Wait!" Tamaki yelled. "I didn't get to say anything about this!" He protested and Kyoya just sighed and turned to his friend.

"Well, since Haruhi doesn't have many friends who are girls to hand out with, Miss Shinobu here might influence her to be for feminine instead of us because we are males," Kyoya explained and everyone just stared at him like 'what the?'

"Um, before we do all that," I interrupted. "Can I get something to eat?" My stomach rumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

* * *

**(A/N): I'm so so so so so so sorry for not posting this chapter sooner. I wrote it and said "I'll do this tomorrow and it sorta sunk back into the depths of my computer. Again I am so terribly sorry!**

**+Panda**


End file.
